


A Last Minute Confession

by kenhinacanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinacanon/pseuds/kenhinacanon
Summary: Karasuno is leaving training camp the next morning, and Kenma can't muster up the courage to confess to his best friend, Shouyou. Hinata likes Kenma, but he isn't completely sure what it means. They both have to figure something out soon; they only have one more night.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	A Last Minute Confession

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled as he raced to the right side of the net. Kageyama tossed the ball perfectly into the palm of Hinata’s hand as he slammed it down on the other side of the net. Yaku dove for the ball, but it was too fast. It bounced out of bounds as the referee blew the whistle, granting Karasuno a point.

“Alright!” Hinata said. He wiped sweat off of his brow as he took his position beside the net.

“Nice spike, Shouyou,” a quiet voice said beside him. Hinata turned his head and locked eyes with Kenma. 

“Ossu!” Hinata said brightly. 

It was training camp week, and Karasuno was playing their third match against Nekoma. They lost the first two matches and were already down a set, but they were determined to at least take one set away from them. Hinata was especially determined to show Kenma how much he’d improved. 

He and Kenma had instantly clicked as friends. Kenma was really quiet and didn’t like to talk much, which made him a great listener. He was really smart, too, smarter than Tsukishima, so he was really fun to play against. Kenma already thought he was good, but Hinata wanted him to be really impressed this time.

“Daichi-san, nice serve!” Tanaka called. Daichi tossed the ball into the air and sent it sailing just over the net.

“Up front!” Kuroo called. Yamamoto dove, getting his hand under the ball just in time and sending it into the air. Kenma positioned himself underneath it, ready to set. 

Hinata’s eyes found Lev charging forward from the far left. Kageyama and Tanaka were there, ready to block. Hinata ran towards them to create a three-person block, but he never failed to fall for Kenma’s smart moves. As soon as Lev launched into the air, Kenma dumped the ball over the net. Daichi cursed as his hand just barely missed it. 

“Don’t mind!” Tanaka and Asahi called. 

“Your setter dumps are always so cool!” Hinata said. 

Kenma looked down at the ground, his face growing hotter than it already was. “Not really,” he mumbled.

It was Nekoma’s match point. Hinata felt a little frustrated because he was blocked more than usual, but he was having a lot of fun. He always enjoyed playing against friends. 

The ball flew to Karasuno’s side. Asahi got underneath it, digging it out.

“Nice receive!” Kageyama said as he readied his fingertips for the feel of the ball to fall into them. Tanaka and Hinata both called for the ball, running to opposite sides of the net. Kenma kept his eyes on Hinata, not really because he thought Kageyama would set to him, but because watching Hinata play was really exciting. 

Kageyama set to Tanaka because he was seemingly open, but just as Tanaka swung his arm down and his palm connected with the ball, Kuroo flew into the air and shut down the spike. The whistle trilled, the final score 25-20, Nekoma.

“Alright!” Kuroo yelled. “More diving drills for the crows!”

Daichi mumbled something Hinata couldn’t hear before saying, “Let’s go!”

“Ossu!” Karasuno yelled back. They started their diving drills two at a time. Hinata dove, but hit his chin against the floor. 

“Ouch,” he grumbled as he stood up. 

When they were done, Hinata sought out Kenma. He was sitting on the hill outside of the gym, tapping away on his phone. Hinata plopped down next to him, panting. 

“Did you hurt your chin again, Shouyou?” Kenma asked.

“How’d you know?” Hinata sat up and glanced over Kenma’s shoulder at his phone. He was playing some kind of game. “Is that fun?” he asked, pointing at it.

“Yeah,” Kenma said in a small voice. He handed his phone to Hinata. “Do you want to try?”

“Really?” Hinata’s face lit up as he carefully took Kenma’s phone from him. Kenma watched with a small smile on his face as Hinata died over and over again in the game and his face scrunched with more and more frustration.

Hinata handed his phone back to him after several rounds. “It’s hard,” he pouted. “You’re probably really good at it, since you’re good at everything.”

Kenma blushed from surprise. “I’m not,” he said. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo called him from the gymnasium entrance. “We’re about to play Fukurodani.” 

“Alright,” Kenma said. He got up, Hinata following after him. Nekoma and Fukurodani were the best teams at the training camp, so their matches were always exciting. 

Hinata watched the match from the sidelines, his eyes wide the entire time as the two teams exchanged points. He found himself watching Kenma constantly, even when Nekoma called a timeout. He didn’t really know how to explain his feelings for Kenma, and it was a little scary because it was so different, but it felt right at the same time. 

The match ended with Fukurodani winning in straight sets. Hinata immediately ran over to Kenma with a big smile on his face. 

“You did so well, Kenma!” he said. 

“We lost though,” Kenma pointed out. 

Kuroo walked by with a smirk on his face. Kenma glared, causing Kuroo to laugh out loud before he went to talk with Bokuto. Kuroo knew that Kenma liked Hinata, and he urged Kenma to tell him before Karasuno left the next day, but he couldn’t. Hinata was his best friend after Kuroo, so he wouldn’t jeopardize that with confessing feelings he knew weren’t going to be reciprocated. 

Hinata walked alone down the hall back to the room after his bath that night. Kageyama had fallen asleep in the water, so Hinata left him there to shrivel up.

He saw someone approaching, heading in the direction of the baths. Hinata squinted his eyes as Kenma’s face came into view.

“Kenma!” he said. Kenma started when he heard Hinata’s voice and his heartbeat instantly picked up. 

Hinata would be leaving in the morning. Kuroo’s words bounced around in his head, no matter how hard he tried to shake them out. He couldn’t tell Hinata how he felt, he wouldn’t. 

_Is it a good time to tell him now?_ Hinata thought. He had decided to tell Kenma how he felt while he was bathing, even though he was sure he wouldn’t be able to articulate it very well since he was still confused about everything. He knew he liked Kenma, but he didn’t know what that would mean for them after he told him. 

“Hey, Shouyou,” Kenma said. “You already bathed?”

“Yeah.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. He hadn’t even thought about if Kenma didn’t like him back. Could they still be friends?

Kuroo’s words were loud in Kenma’s head. Karasuno was leaving the next day. He knew he’d probably regret not saying anything, but his throat was closed, refusing to allow any words to leave his mouth.

“Kenma?” Hinata said. Kenma’s eyes widened at Hinata’s quiet and serious tone.

“What’s wrong?” Kenma said, more nervous than ever.

“I like you,” he said simply. 

Kenma’s heart felt like it was going to free itself from his chest and run down the hall. Hinata had just confessed to him. Shouyou, the guy he’d had a crush on since they’d first met, had just told him that he felt the same way. 

“I don’t really know what it means,” Hinata stammered out. “But I felt like I should tell you, so I did.”

“I-I like you, too, Shouyou,” Kenma said after a beat of silence.

“Really?” Hinata’s face beamed, causing Kenma’s heart to swell. That was his favorite expression on him. He wore it when he was playing volleyball, and it made him happy to see that look directed at him. 

“Yeah,” Kenma said. He looked at the ground, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact. 

Hinata grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Kenma looked up into Hinata’s beautiful face.

“That’s great!” Hinata said. “I was worried for a second.” His eyebrows came together in confusion.

“What?” Kenma said, barely able to process a thought. Hinata’s hand was calloused, and he never wanted to let it go. 

“So what does that mean for us?” Hinata said. “Like, what’s next?”

Kenma looked at the ground again. “I guess you’re my boyfriend now,” he said shyly. 

“Boyfriend,” Hinata repeated the word. “I like that!” He started walking to the room, dragging Kenma behind him, their fingers still intertwined. 

“Can I play that game again?” Hinata asked as they sat down on their beds. Kuroo looked over and saw their hands. He gave Kenma a thumbs-up before turning back to his conversation with Yaku. 

“Yeah,” Kenma said, handing his boyfriend his phone. 

Hinata started playing, but he instantly lost. “You can’t play it with one hand,” Kenma said, starting to let go of Hinata’s hand.

Hinata gripped Kenma’s hand tighter, his eyes still on the game. “It’s okay,” he said. He gave Kenma a quick smile. “I’ll learn how to play with one hand!” 

Kenma couldn’t fight the small smile that came to his face as he relished the feel of Hinata’s hand in his and watched his boyfriend suck at his favorite mobile game.


End file.
